Drama Total El Regreso
by Laura Everdeen
Summary: ¡22 nuevos participantes, 2 conocidos, y una nueva y loca temporada por comenzar! ¿Quién ganará esta vez? ¿Será la chica tímida? ¿La malvada? ¿El chico nerd? ¿O el chico loco y aventurero? ¡Entra y averígualo!


**Muy bien, ¡regresamos con la sexta temporada de Total Drama Series! Y la verdad, que será una buena porque los personajes nuevos están basados en mis excompañeros de clase y otras personas que conozco (cambiando nombres, claro) Así que aquí podré vengarme y hacerles lo que quiera (me oí muy sádica). Otros les pedí a algunos amigos que me ayudaran a crear personajes así que es un poco de todos. En fin, espero que les guste. **

**Disclaimer: Total Drama Series y todos sus personajes, lugares y desafíos son propiedad de Tom McGillis y Jennifer Perstch (no se si se escribe así) Excepto los nuevos campistas, basados en personas reales o algunos inventados.**

**Capítulo 1**

"**De vuelta al juego"**

Chris McLean se empolvó por última vez la nariz e hizo una mueca de superficialidad. Detrás de él, el Chef Hatchet meneó la cabeza y se rascó la nariz. Entonces la voz de un pasante dijo _"¡Acción!" _y Chris empujó al Chef y aventó por ahí su estuche de maquillaje. Sonrió y comenzó el show.

-¡Bienvenidos una vez más a alguna parte de Muskoka, Ontario! Soy su bien amado anfitrión, Chris McLean, y estoy aquí para traerles la sexta y más loca temporada de Drama Total. Esta vez, 22 nuevos participantes esperan ansiosos-soltó una risita- para empezar a jugar por ¡un millón de dólares! Y nuestros antiguos participantes también podrán verlos-señaló a una tarima junto a él donde estaban los otros participantes de las otras temporadas y ellos saludaron a la cámara-Todos ellos hicieron una especie de prueba, no muy dolorosa-la cámara enfocó a Harold, que tenía un collarín y a Mike, que estaba en una silla de ruedas- y dos de ellos ganaron el honor de seguir participando. ¡Así que habrá 24 jugadores esta vez!

-¡Si, viejo!-dijo Owen gritando y saltando todo lo que pudo como un loco-Estoy tan contento de poder volver.

-Alguien máteme por favor-murmuró Gwen, con la cara pálida entre sus manos y Leshawna le dio unas palmaditas en la cabeza.

-¡Así que empecemos ya, con este nueva temporada! ¡Drama! ¡Total! ¡El Regreso! –dijo Chris con alegría y todos los ex campistas, suspiraron derrotados.

-Muy bien, esto será bueno-dijo Chris con evidente orgullo y satisfacción, parado en el Muelle de la Vergüenza. Owen y Gwen estaban a unos metros cerca de él; Owen parecía muy contento y Gwen estaba con cara de aburrida-¡Aquí veremos llegar a nuestros nuevos campistas! Y debo decirles...que jamás he visto chicos como ellos. ¡Son realmente locos!

-Si por locos no te refieres a los que ya estaban antes...-dijo Gwen con una sonrisa irónica.

-¡No! ¡Estos lo están aún más! Y vean-señaló Chris a lo lejos y un yate se acercó al muelle-Esta es Aeryn.

Una chica bajita y de cabello castaño, con ojos grises muy grandes, que vestía una camisa blanca con mangas largas cafés, unos jeans, tenis negros y unos guantes sin dedos blancos, bajó del yate cargando con una mochila y con expresión de enfado.

-¡Aeryn! ¿Qué cuentas?-preguntó Chris, pero Aeryn seguía enfurruñada.

-En la planilla no se veía así-replicó Aeryn soltando su mochila junto a Gwen y Owen.

-Sé como te sientes-dijo Gwen, posando una mano sobre su hombro-Yo llevo tres temporadas en este programa de porquería.

-Muy bien-dijo Aeryn no muy convencida. Chris se encogió de hombros y recibió a un segundo yate, del cual bajó una chica blanquita y de cabello pelirrojo, con un hoodie del Sr. Moustache y unos jeans oscuros, que parecía algo ingenua y sorprendida.

-Ella es Jenedith-presentó Chris. Jenedith hizo una mueca.

-¿Este es el lugar?-preguntó con una vocecita como de niña chiquita. Chris asintió y sonrió. Jenedith soltó un gritito agudo y luego se fue a parar junto a los demás, murmurando por lo bajo.

-¡Hola, soy Owen!-saludó Owen a la recién llegada. Jenedith le sonrió y se colocó junto a él.

Un tercer yate se acercó a la playa y de él bajó un chico alto y delgado, con el cabello claro pegado a la nuca con mucho gel, de ojos azules y con una camisa de manga larga blanca, encima un jersey azul marino y unos pantalones planchados. Bajó con elegancia y sin maletas, y del yate, alguien las aventó. El recién llegado reviró los ojos.

-Hola, usted debe ser el señor McLean ¿no?-preguntó el chico, exhibiendo frenillos.

-¡Wow! Nadie había llamado nunca a Chris, "señor"-comentó Owen y Aeryn se dio una palmada en la frente.

-Sip, bienvenido Nigel-respondió Chris a Nigel, que empezó a buscar algo con la mirada.

-¿Algún chaperone por aquí?-preguntó Nigel, posando una mano en la cadera y Owen soltó una risita; el chico le dirigió una mirada cortante.

-No, estamos solos-respondió Chris con una sonrisa. Y Nigel suspiró y levantó el solito su maleta hasta pararse junto a los demás.

-¿Si recibiste la carta de mis padres donde te especificaban con precisión que yo...?-comenzó Nigel, pero Chris lo interrumpió.

-¡Ella es Melanie!

Del cuarto yate bajó una chica alta y de piel morena clara, delgada y bonita, con un largo cabello castaño oscuro rizado y unos enormes ojos cafés. Usaba una camisa sin mangas color turquesa y unos shorts de mezclilla. Usaba unos zapatos de plataforma baja turquesa, y bajó con una maleta y una mochila de deportes.

-Hola-dijo Melanie y sonrió a los demás. Owen tenía los ojos como platos y se acercó a ella.

-Hola, ¿puedo llevar tus cosas?-preguntó Owen, con admiración. Melanie dudó.

-Eh, si quieres-contestó y Owen cargó la mochila y la maleta hasta donde estaban todos. Melanie sonrió a las chicas: Gwen se encogió de hombros, Jenedith le sonrió de vuelta y Aeryn ni siquiera la miró. En cambio, Nigel mostró un poco de interés pero volvió a mirar a Chris.

-¡Él es August, señoras y señores!

Del yate bajó un chico muy pequeño, de tez clara pero ligeramente bronceada, con ojos castaños y cabello rizado castaño claro corto. Usaba una camisa negra, debajo de un suéter marrón con botones y unos shorts largos, además de tenis y calcetas algo largas. Parecía realmente muy pequeño. Se ruborizó cuando Chris lo presentó, cargando con una mochila y la jaula de una iguana.

-¡Ahhhhh!-chilló Aeryn, señalando la iguana y de un salto, cayó en los brazos de Owen. Nigel y Melanie también hicieron cara de asco.

-¡August! ¿No leíste el reglamento? ¿No especificaba que no podías traer animales de ningún tipo?-rugió Chris, algo molesto. August se fue encogiendo conforme Chris lo regañaba.

-Es que...si no está conmigo, Peter se pone triste-explicó August en voz baja, muy apenado.

-Llévalo lejos de mi ¿ok?-condicionó Chris. August se acercó a los demás y Jenedith se acercó a él.

-Es una linda iguana-dijo Jenedith con dulzura. August se ruborizó. Aeryn se bajó de los brazos de Owen, aunque seguía mirando a la iguana con expresión de terror. Chris hizo una mueca de asco. Pero un yate había llegado sin que lo notaran y de él bajó, una chica grande y de complexión atlética, con un rostro duro, de ojos castaños y cabellos iguales, corto y sujeto en una pequeña coleta. Usaba una camisa de tirantes blanca, pantalones militares y botas muy grandes.

-Johanna, bienvenida a la isla-saludó Chris a la recién llegado. Johanna parecía muy enfadada, y se fijo con odio en los chicos que ya habían llegado y bufó como un toro enojado. Arrastró su maleta hasta donde estaban todos y cuando Jenedith se acercó para saludarla, la empujó de tal forma que cayó en la playa. Los demás hicieron una mueca de terror y Johanna se cruzó de brazos. Chris se encogió de hombros.

-Ella es Emmeline-dijo Chris y del yate que acababa de llegar bajó una chica paliducha, pero con la piel ligeramente amarillenta, algo encorvada y con el cabello rubio claro, lacio y sin vida, y los ojos verde pálido. Usaba un vestido gris largo y cargaba con una bolsita, aunque también arrastraba una maleta. Tuvo una arcada al bajar y luego tosió. Nigel se colocó detrás de Owen y Jenedith salió del agua, chorreando.

-Disculpa Chris-dijo Emmeline con una voz muy débil y luego tosió-Supongo que mi madre te dijo lo de mis alergias y lo de mi piel...

-Se lo dijo a alguien-la cortó Chris y luego le tendió un objeto-Te sugeriría que por nuestra seguridad te cubrieras la boca.

Emmeline suspiró y se puso el tapabocas que Chris le había dado, luego tosió de nuevo. Un yate diferente llegó con mucha música y de él bajó un individuo algo bajo, pero con evidente musculatura. Tenía cabello corto rojo oscuro y ojos pequeños cafés y muy astutos. Usaba un hoodie rojo oscuro como el de Jenedith y unos pantalones de mezclilla. Tenía las manos en los bolsillos y cargaba con una mochila grande.

-¡Es Craig!-presentó Chris y Craig le chocó la mano al pasar. Sonrió de forma hipócrita.

-Las chicas ya están aquí-añadió Craig, mirando a Aeryn, Gwen, Jenedith, Emmeline, Johanna y Melanie-Un gusto conocerlas.

Se quedó parado junto a Melanie y ella le sonrió un poco.

-Hola, muñeca-le dijo Craig y ella le dio la espalda, indignada. Chris hizo de nuevo una mueca de asco. Otro yate se aproximaba. Emmeline tosió de nuevo.

-Él es Tom-dijo Chris y del yate bajó un chico alto y algo fuerte, con cabello rubio y ojos verdes, además de una camisa verde con el dibujo en negro de un soldado y mangas camufladas, pantalones negros y tenis. El chico bajó cargando una mochila igualmente camuflada, pero sin decir nada.

-Ehhh, ¿hola?-dijo Gwen. El chico saludó con la mano. Gwen pareció impresionada. Tom se paró junto a Jenedith, que aún escurría agua y le sonrió. Jenedith se ruborizó pero le sonrió también. Otro yate se aproximó a la orilla y de él bajó una chica alta y rubia, toda vestida de rosa, excepto por la mini falda de mezclilla. Bajó cargando con una maleta de piel rosa de leopardo.

-Ella es Stella-presentó Chris. Stella le sonrió a Chris-Esta muy bien.

-Hola, a todos es un gusto-dijo Stella con una vocecita algo chillona. Los chicos se sorprendieron un poco-¡Me parece que seremos muy buenos amigos! Estoy impaciente por comenzar.

Chris se golpeó en la frente. Craig se acercó a Stella.

-¿Me permites?-dijo Craig alcanzando su maleta y ella soltó una risita chillona, pero luego soltó un gritito cuando Craig le tocó el trasero. Stella le dio un golpe pero Craig comenzó a reírse. Otro chico llegó en otro yate: un chico alto y con un poco de musculatura, cabello pelirrojo ondulado y ojos azul aqua. Usaba una camisa naranja con una hamburguesa en ella y unos tenis.

-¡Este es Ed!-dijo Chris.

-Hola Ed-corearon todos, y luego hicieron cara de desconcierto.

-Hola, chicos. Vaya, es un gusto estar aquí-dijo Ed y luego sus tripas rugieron-Cielos, ¿alguien sabe cuando empezará la comida?

-Me agrada este chico-dijo Owen, con ojos llorosos. Emmeline tosió una vez más.

-Y ahora...-comenzó Chris, pero un chico llegó colgado de una liana y haciendo un ruido parecido al de Tarzán. Se estrelló contra un poste y cayó, pero luego se levantó como si nada y sonrió.

-Oh, no-tronó Johanna.

-Él es Johan-presentó Chris y Johan: de cabello castaño claro, ojos cafés y que vestía algo así como un traje de safari y un sombrero vaquero, se acercó al resto.

-¡Hola a todos! Estoy muy contento de participar. ¡Hola Johanna!-chilló Johan y fue a abrazar a Johanna-¡Hermanita, estaremos juntos en todo momento!-Johanna hizo una mueca, pero no lo empujó como había hecho con Jenedith.

-¿Son hermanos?-preguntó Aeryn. Johan asintió muy contento y soltó a Johanna.

-Eso es...wow-dijo Gwen y Melanie asintió, algo asustada.

De otro yate bajó una chica extraña: bajita y de cabello negro, aunque tenía dos mechones rubios claro, ojos negros y muy blanquita. Usaba un suéter azul muy grande, jeans negros y zapatos lilas de meter. Cargaba con una maleta pequeña y un libro.

-Esta es Mandy-presentó Chris, y Mandy se fijó en el resto.

-¿Son ellos mis compañeros?-preguntó Mandy, con algo de temor, fijándose en Craig, que la miraba como si se la fuera a comer; en Johanna, que la fulminaba con la mirada y en Emmeline, que ahora tosía sin control.

-Así es-respondió Chris y la chica suspiró, acercándose al resto.- Y aquí está Patrick.

Patrick era un chico bajito y de piel clara, de cabello naranja muy corto que usaba lentes y brackets, además de una camisa ambientalista y shorts muy largos. Parecía muy fuera de lugar en comparación con el resto.

-¡Hola!-saludó Patrick, temblando ligeramente. Craig soltó una risa muy desagradable.

-¿Qué se supone que es esto?-preguntó Craig con desprecio y Patrick se puso colorado. Chris lo empujó con los demás y desplegó una escalerilla de mala gana para el siguiente campista: un chico alto y muy guapo, rubio de ojos azules, con una camisa semi abierta que dejaba ver su pecho musculoso, pantalones desgastados y tenis. Todas las chicas, incluida Johanna, suspiraron.

-¿Qué hay, hermano?-saludó el chico a Chris, y chocaron las manos.

-¡Josh! Bienvenido, viejo-dijo Chris, y asintió en señal de aprobación. Luego el chico se acercó a las chicas y les sonrió. Todas se ruborizaron. Un yate arribó al muelle y de él bajo la chica más sorprendente hasta el momento: era un poco grande y morena, con cabello corto y negro, aunque vestida con mucho estilo: ropa negra mezclada con verde y rosa chillón, además de unos aretes grandes. Todos abrieron la boca impresionados.

-¡Danielle! Es un gusto-dijo Chris y ella asintió.

-El gusto es mío, guapo-se acercó a los demás-Ya pueden retirarse porque Danielle nunca pierde. Y vino a ganar esto, bebés.

La chica se colocó junto a los demás y Nigel, el chico afeminado, hizo una mueca de asco.

-¡Aquí esta Bruce!-mencionó Chris y del siguiente yate bajó un chico bastante normal: alto, con algunos músculos, de cabello negro y despeinado, ojos cafés, una camisa de cuadros roja, un poquito abierta, jeans y zapatos sencillos. Cargaba con una guitarra y Gwen soltó un grito.

-Hola, me da gusto conocerlos-dijo Bruce a los demás chicos y se colocó junto a Mandy, que tenía su libro abierto y lo leía sin prestar atención a los demás. Bruce sonrió a Mandy, y ella no le prestó atención.

Entonces se oyó un chillido y una chica bajó de otro yate: tenía el cabello teñido de tantos colores que no se notaba cual era el original, usaba una camisa blanca con una C y un corazón en ella, falda, mallones rojos y tenis. Se lanzó a abrazar a Chris.

-Oh, Chris, toda mi vida había esperado con conocerte-dijo la chica, y Chris parecía muy incómodo-Es el mejor momento de mi existencia.

-Ella es Rose-dijo Chris con dificultad y luego aventó a la chica hacia los demás, y Rose se quedó con cara de embobada mirando a Chris. Los demás negaron con la cabeza. Chris se sacudió la ropa y recuperó su sonrisa de inmediato. Otro yate se acercó y de él bajó un chico raro: bajito pero musculoso, con cabello negro y mechones rojos, un arete en la oreja, ojos verdes pero ropa deportiva, no parecía del todo un matón. Tronó los nudillos al llegar.

-Zack, es un placer verte, amigo-dijo Chris con ironía-¿Qué tal el equipo de basketball de la correccional?

-En perfecto estado, gracias Chris-respondió Zack con una voz dura-Cielos, esto apesta enserio. Duncan me lo advirtió y ahí voy y no le hago caso. Al menos, tenía razón el algo: las chicas son guapas.

El grupo de chicas hizo una mueca cuando él se acercó a ellas. Otra risa, y una chica de cabello rojo oscuro muy chino y ojos azules muy grandes, bajó riendose. Usaba una camisa verde y una falda verde, pero no llevaba zapatos.

-Bienvenida a la isla, Camille-dijo Chris. La chica le sonrió.

-Gracias, Chris, este parece un buen lugar para divertirse ¿no?-se acercó a Patrick y le dijo, tomando su nariz-¡TENGO TU NARIZ, JAJAJAJA!

Otro chico llegó en un yate, y este parecía demasiado extraño: era bajito, pálido con cabello color arena, ropa gris muy gastada y que bajó en silencio.

-¡Rod!-dijo Chris. Rod se quedó callado y tropezó con una madera salida. Todos rieron.

-¡Y nuestra última participante, Annie!-dijo Chris y una chica bajó también. Tenía el cabello castaño claro, ojos pequeños y usaba una camisa amarilla, pantalones holgados y sandalias. Parecía como si estuviera pensando en otra cosa-¡Annie!

-Eh, ¿qué sucedió?-preguntó Annie como si acabara de salir de un sueño.

-Eso no importa mucho, pero ahora, los equipos-explicó Chris y sonrió malévolamente-Si digo sus nombres, párense por aquí: Johanna, Tom, Stella, Johan, Jenedith, Josh, Danielle, August, Rose, Zack, Camille y Owen. ¡Ustedes serán conocidos como los Ciervos Salvajes!

-¿No tienes nada mejor?-preguntó Zack.

-¿No tenemos nada mejor?-preguntó Chris a la cámara. La cámara negó-Oh, bueno no tenemos. Los demás: Craig, Emmeline, Ed, Mandy, Patrick, Aeryn, Nigel, Melanie, Bruce, Gwen, Rod y Annie, serán los Castores Rabiosos.

-Eso no se oye bien-comentó Bruce y Aeryn y Mandy asintieron.

**Ciervos salvajes**

Johanna

Tom

Stella

Johan

Jenedith

Josh

Danielle

August

Rose

Zack

Camille

Owen

**Castores rabiosos**

Craig

Emmeline

Ed

Mandy

Patrick

Aeryn

Nigel

Melanie

Bruce

Gwen

Rod

Annie

**¿Qué tal? ¿Ya tienen a su favorito? ¿No? ¡Pues escójanlo rápido porque el primer desafío esta por comenzar! ¿Quién ganará el millón de dólares? **


End file.
